


Stars in Your Eyes

by DoyoungsDate2018



Category: NCT (Band), Neo Culture Technology, SM - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Gang, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungsDate2018/pseuds/DoyoungsDate2018
Summary: This isn’t your typical soft and fluffy story (nothing wrong with those). It’s a darker romance and there are unexpected twists and turns and soon enough you’ll find yourself immersed in the story. Maybe even relate to the various characters.Give it a chance. You might find yourself liking the story and where it’s heading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I do say so myself, it only gets better as the chapters progress.

 

 

She was absolutely positive that he was the most annoying person in the world. Blasting his music (completely crappy taste in music too) at exactly 3am in the morning. She had no idea who he was but he was for sure someone she didn’t like. He either owned the building or his father did. No wonder he was such a pain in the ass.

 As she shut her eyes tight and brought the duvet to her face she started thinking about life. Because, that’s what you do at 3am in the morning. She could however, still hear the heavy beats of the music from the floor above her, it vibrated down the walls and into the floor, then right into her head. But, by now she was able to at least block some of it out.

 What was she thinking about? Her parents back in England for starters. They were 9 hours behind us here in Korea and sometimes she felt downright lonely. After months of convincing her mother and father that this was what she wanted and that she would never regret the decision to leave home at 21. She especially missed her nieces and nephews, no matter how much she FaceTimed, it was never enough.

 Morning came quickly and she felt the sleep in her eyes she could already tell that it would be a long day. At least he’d turned off that ridiculous racket. Sometimes she’s wake up and he was still going on with the music. She pulled the covers to her face one more time and breathed in the lovely scent of lemons and limes before getting up and out of bed. She showered and she always made time to drink her tea in the comfort of her bed.

Then she dressed, a knee length blue dress with a white cardigan and some flats. She was tall at 5’9 and barely ever wore heels. She left the flat and turned to go down the stairs, when she crashed right into someone’s chest. But before she fell backwards, he grabbed her by the arms and held on tight, straightening her and holding her tight but at a respectable distance and enough that she could look right into his face.

 First of all his grip hurt, and he made no apology. She looked him straight in the eyes, well she tried to at least. He was too handsome to be looking at her like that. He took in her long thick black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and he never managed to look down to what she wore before she pushed off of him (being careful not to let him fall back).

 “Well? Aren’t you going to say sorry?” She stood there clutching her bag to her side and standing her ground. Her Korean was pretty good but still needed some improvement. She hoped she didn’t say anything wrong just then, she’d never been more concerned about her Korean like this before.

 He just looked at her. Like whatever he wanted to say couldn’t make it past his lips. Like she could understand him without him saying anything. Well she wasn’t psychic.

 “Okay whatever, I don’t have time for this. Goodbye.” She didn’t say it in a completely rude way, she wasn’t a rude person in nature. No she was very sweet and loved by most of her co-workers too. But, she realised she was probably a bit out of bounds with the way she spoke to him. But those eyes, and the shape of his eyes. How lovely they were. He had makeup on too, if he did it himself she was already impressed. The light brown eyeshadow brought out the shape and colour of his eyes even more...it seemed as though he had stars in his eyes. His lips were a lovely pink too and she found herself thinking about them all the way to work.

 Her school wasn’t far away, no they placed her in that flat so she had everything around her. She was so lucky to be working at this school that was so accommodating. But, they always told her that having a britsh born English teacher was a treasure for them indeed. It had only been a year working there and already she enjoyed it way more than whatever she could have been doing back home.

 ***

The day had ended and she was tired, a nice long bath with bubbles and fragrance was calling her name. By the time she arrived at her flat, there was someone sitting on the floor by her “welcome home” mat.

 The boy from before, the one she almost pushed down the stairs while he was coming up.

 He hadn’t noticed her appearance yet and if he had, he made no indication of the sort. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his knees were up with his feet on the ground. Leaning against the wall like that with his head down. He could have been a model.

He began to stand up then and stretched out his legs while standing up and looking down at her.

 “Someone left this at my place because you weren’t home. I did you a favour, you owe me now. I’ll let you know when it’s time to pay up.”

 He was tall, not close to 6ft but close enough. He was dressed in black jeans and black hoodie, his makeup the same and his fingers were adorned with rings that looked delicate on his long fingers.

 She took the box and said “what do you mean I owe you?”

 He said nothing. He simply looked at her again, and turned to go back upstairs to his flat.

 “It means what it means...you Owe me.”


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked through her front door and took her shoes off she realised she was very confused. What an odd thing to say. “You owe me?” Well, whatever it meant, she wasn’t going to see him again anytime soon. That was their first and last meeting. He would retreat into his man cave and stay there while blasting his horrendous music.

However weird he was, there something different about him. She just couldn’t pin point it yet, but it was there. As much as she wanted nothing to do with him, there was a voice in the back of her mind saying;

]What’s the worst that can happen?

]She shared the flat with her friend and roommate, Anna. She was another English teacher but she worked somewhere a bit further away. Anna always woke up before her and came home after her too. Now that she was back in her flat and had a moment to breathe, she dumped her bag on the coffee table and took off her cardigan. She started making tea when she thought of the boy again. Wow, she had to stop calling him a boy. He wasn’t a boy in any way. Something was intriguing about him. 

I wonder what his story is like. He seems very lonely. 

She knew what that felt like. She almost dropped boiling water all over herself when there was a loud bang at the door. She had a knocker, why couldn’t they just knock like a normal person. It’s just probably the mail man. 

She opened the door and to her surprise, there was no one there. The bang was loud enough that she knew it was real but there was no one there. She stuck her out and looked left and right; nothing there. She stepped out to check if anyone was going down the stairs and that’s when she felt something scrunch under her foot. 

]A piece of paper.

Not just a piece of paper, but a beautiful ivory envelope with black calligraphy. What the hell? Is this a wedding invitation? She doesn’t know anyone getting married so that’s not likely. Maybe it’s the wrong flat? Oh no, that’s definitely her name on the front. She walked back inside and opened up the envelope, she pulled out something like cardstock and on it was written: 

I live upstairs, you can’t get lost because it’s the only door. It’s time to pay up. Be here quick.

Is the boy high? She wouldn’t enter some random persons home like that. Who knows what her neighbours would say if they saw. Plus it’s been less than 10 minutes since he was sat on the floor outside her flat. No wonder she didn’t like him. Seems like he can’t tell time either. She went to making her tea and drank it all up while it was still hot. Just like how she likes it, with sugar and some milk. People say that’s so ‘British’ well she is British, what did you expect? 

The card and envelope lay on the marble work top to her right. She was looking at it over the top of her mug which was clutched in both hands and against her lips, warming her breath. It felt like it was watching her. Watching her chicken out for sure. It was so judging her, patronising her because she knew that going upstairs and actually talking to him...would be interesting. Oh whatever. 

She put the mug in the sink and decided she’d wash it later. She went to change into some blue jeans and a white fluffy sweater, something comfortable and these jeans did great things for her long legs. She took the card with the writing on it and noticed something. His handwriting was so ugly. 

She put some sandals on and left her flat. She had never had reason to go up the stairs and now she was a bit anxious because of it. She went up the stairs while holding the banister and found herself on the top level now. It was the same as her floor, except where there was three doors, this floor only had one. 

Argh what is she doing here? This is wrong, he could be a serial killer or something. 

Again that was unlikely, it wasn’t a dangerous place at all where she lived. She walked to the wooden door and knocked twice with two hard knocks. She was holding her breath she realised and while having a particular loud exhale, the door opened. 

Well there he was. Pretty damn handsome and he was different looking from anyone she’d seen. She hadn’t met a lot of people but he had these eyes. Those damn sparkly eyes. Almost like he was crying but she knew he wasn’t. But he did look like he was crying, maybe just very tired.

He still had the door opened for her and motioned with his head for her to enter. She did and took off her sandals, while he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. Was she supposed to follow him? Her toes curled against the brown floorboards in his flat, and it was cold in here. No wonder he had a hoodie on. His legs were long and those black jeans. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he drank from a water bottle. He looked up at her then and then back down to his feet.

It then became apparent to her that she was in his flat, her feet bare...and she didn’t even know his name.

]As if reading her mind or just reading her body language telling him she was seriously awkward. He finally said “My names Doyoung.” He scratched the back of his neck and then leaned his head, as if tired. Well hello neck, very long neck. 

“I need your help with something, are you American? You speak English right?”

She looked at him then and saw he looked nervous, like she would reject him and tell him no, she didn’t know anything. He had his hands on the counter in front of him and she was on the other side. She walked closer and told him no.

“I’m British not American. But I do speak English and write it too. What do you need?” She felt sorry for him now. He looked so scared and vulnerable. What’s going on with him? So different from his colder demeanour from before. He needed her help and she decided that he would get whatever help he needed from her.

“My younger brother is in America and he’s been arrested for something. They won’t let me call him because they don’t have Korean translators and they obviously think I’m in league with him. They sent me this long email in English, almost three pages long. I have no idea what it says.”

She just stood there and looked at him. He spoke so fast that she had some delay in understanding what he said. Silently translating to herself what he said, and it finally made sense to her. Woah for a start and America? What was his brother doing there? Did he say arrested? 

“Show me the email?” She replied and followed after him as he stands by a leather sofa and had a MacBook in his hands. Fancy. 

She sat down on the sofa and pulled the MacBook onto her lap after he gave it to her and began to read. She only managed to get through the first three sentences because she already concluded they were in fact, racist. She was glad at that point that he couldn’t read this trash. She turned her head only to find him crouched over the sofa looking at the laptop too and when she turned she had the most perfect view of his lips. They were parted and pink, and then he looked down and into her eyes. Only now inches away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

]Damn he was so close. Closer than anyone had been. He was watching her then. His eyes locked with hers. She didn’t dare divert her eyes from his because where else was she supposed to look? But his eyes lowered and then she turned her head to look at the laptop. His nose almost in her hair. 

“They say that he has been accused of Harassment and underage drinking. Would he do something like that?” 

Wait, did she really just say that. Would he do something like that? Was she stupid? She gave herself a mental face palm. 

“No! He’s a good boy and all he does is study. He could never hurt a fly, I mean the boy is scared of spiders. Why would they arrest him? Plus he speaks English perfectly fluently now. He has lived there for years.” He looked stressed and frustrated. Doyoung stood up straight and stretched up to the ceiling. He was tired too. No doubt he had tried to read the email and struggled. She could sense that he felt embarrassed by the email now. After she had read it for him and found out that his younger brother was now apparently a criminal. 

He turned away from her and retreated into his bedroom. Now she felt awkward. He just left and was she supposed to leave now? Or did he expect her to carry on. But, by now she was curious of this brother-in-jail situation. He had given her permission to read the email so she read it. The police obviously worded it horribly and there were so many mistakes and things that didn’t make sense. 

They had apparently found his brother Jeno at a party, drunk and not remembering anything. The party had been crashed by the police after an anonymous tip and Jeno hadn’t realised. He probably attacked them after they tried to shove him against the wall and put the cuffs on him. Poor boy must have been so confused. It didn’t seem too bad though, they demanded a bail of an unfortunate amount and she wondered is Doyoung’s parents could afford it. After that had been wired to the account they had given he would be released. But, she wasn’t sure if they would put it on his record. She hoped not. It could really mess up his future. He was only 19. 

They had left a phone number at the bottom of the email and more contact information. She decided that she would just call them. She would help Doyoung sort this out because if this was her brother...she wouldn’t have known what to do. Unfortunately it was already 5pm in Korea, meaning it was late in America. 

She put the laptop down and walked across to the door that Doyoung had gone into. She knocked to tell him that she was leaving. He opened the door and looked startled to see her there. Almost as if he had forgotten that he had told her to come in, in the first place. He had taken of hoodie and jeans and now just wore pyjamas. She wanted to laugh because they were some really cute pyjamas and nothing like what she would have expected him to wear.

He now looked embarrassed after she had taken in his attire and a smile adorned her face. He just smile grimaced to himself. But, he had a lovely teeth and lips. 

“I’m so sorry, I just got annoyed and didn’t want to let you see me like that. The stupid jeans were annoying me too.”

]He then moved around the room, moving papers and ornaments to different places. But, he seemed comfortable around her now. He stopped and then turned to her when she didn’t reply to him.

“I’d like to say thank you, but I don’t know how. I mean I do know how like with words but words aren’t enough. But I’ll think about it and I’ll let you know.”

She found herself looking down at her shoes, a blush forming on her cheeks for sure and just nodded. Maybe he wasn’t as stupid or as annoying as she thought. 

“I have a perfect idea of what you can do.” She said to him and his eyes connected with hers. “You can stop blasting music at 3am in the night and let me sleep in peace for once.” She said this with a bit of annoyance in her tone just to show him that she didn’t like it. 

“Wow, is it really that loud? Why does no one ever say anything about it?” He said and sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. She thought back to their first encounter and then the second one when she found him sitting by her door. She realised that he must have planned the whole “you owe me” thing. Just so that she’d read him that email. How convenient that a package had gone to him even though he lived above her. It usually went to her neighbours on either side of her. Maybe he just intercepted the mail man and took it from them.

He didn’t even seem to remember that his younger brother was currently sleeping in jail. He had his eyes on her now. There was a huge gap between them as she still hadn’t moved from where she stood at the bedroom door. She thought that was stupid and walked closer and sat on one of the seats but left a seat between them. That was a respectable enough distance for sure. 

“It’s loud but not so loud. I can handle it now. Why are you awake at 3am anyways? People don’t tell you it’s loud because they’re scared you may kill them.” 

He looked taken aback like he had never expected that. But she decided it was time to leave. She got up and walked to the front door and opened it. He followed after her and as she put her shoes on she told him:

“I’ll come back tomorrow because we need to call the police department that has him. I’ll call them and you can tell me what to say. I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding anyways. “

He really looked at her then. Realising that she was in fact; a vision. He had seen foreigners before but her Korean was perfect and she spoke with a small accent. British he knew now. He knew she would help him, she always helped others around her. It’s not like he would watch her anything, no that was just creepy. 

She told him that she’d come after school had ended and then left. She shut the door after herself. They both stood on either side of the door now wondering what the hell they’d gotten themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the charismatic Yuta. What will he bring to the story?

It was a few days later when she had met the charming and enigmatic Yuta. He was Japanese and so very handsome and his Korean was better than most natives. His smile probably could have lit up an entire city and he was good with his words. The minute she had met him, he flirted like it was his job. They were just finishing off some little things to make sure that Jeno ended up in Korea safe. They were in Doyoung’s flat when someone had knocked on the door. It startled them both and she looked at Doyoung in question. 

]“I don’t know who it could be, no one even comes here.” He said and she felt herself feel sorry for him, again. He wouldn’t appreciate anyone feeling sorry for him. Over the week they’d gotten to know each other he said very little and she knew the bare minimum about him. But, he seemed particular down today. He opened the door and there stood a man with... a birthday cake? 

]Yes, it was a birthday cake and it even had candles lit on it (it was Doyoung’s birthday?) It was pretty and pink. Doyoung was talking to the man and he looked annoyed but the man pushed past him and walked in, pausing when he saw her sat on the sofa. He looked a bit funny wearing all black with a lit up birthday cake. But when Doyoung closed the flat door and the man put the cake on the table. He introduced himself. 

“Hello, my names Yuta. Now who might you be?” He said this while sitting down on the arm rest looking down at her. He gave her this beautiful smile and she felt herself smiling back. He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did so, finding his grip strong and firm.

“I’m Sara, nice to meet you.” He winked at her then and went to face Doyoung.

“Well you never told me you got a girlfriend, especially one as pretty as her. I mean it’s clear that she really likes you. You being so charming and all.” 

Doyoung just looked at Yuta and sent him a glare while cracking his knuckles simultaneously. Yuta just laughed to himself and turned back to the cake and to Sara. Yuta started to talk with her and Doyoung found himself watching Sara smile and laugh and be genuinely happy. He found that he didn’t quite like Yuta near her. Yuta has this enigmatic smile and personality that could draw anyone in. He barely dated and when he did those girls were treated with the utmost care and love.

It’s the first time she’s smiled like that in my flat. She’s probably already annoyed that I didn’t mention it was my birthday. 

Sara looked down then at the cake and admired the soft pink frosting, whipping cream and strawberries. Yuta was already cutting a slice to give to her and Doyoung. Doyoung was being even more awkward than usual. He seemed to have been sulking in the corner.

Sara walked over to him. He looked surprised at her approach but she figured that since it was his birthday. He should at least have some cake that his friend brought over. She walked over to him until she was in front of him and he was looking down at her. Yuta pretended that he didn’t exist, quietly watching the scene unfold but from the corner of his eyes and while grinning to himself. Sara took Doyoung’s hand and tugged him to her, she walked over to where Yuta was placing cake onto some plates. 

His hand was soft, and he was holding her hand tight. She tried to think about his hand in hers and how it fit ever so well. Eventually she let go of him and indicated with her head to take the piece of cake that Yuta held out. Doyoung took the cake and went to sit on the sofa. Away from the both of them. 

Yuta noticed that Doyoung was acting differently. Yuta and Doyoung had been friends for years and had grew up together as neighbours. Doyoung had never had a girlfriend, had never been interested before. He had the whole bad boy look down for sure. Girls were clearly attracted to him. Doyoung was silent and alone. 

He was always alone. The only people in his life was Yuta and Jeno. Yuta was sure once Jeno came back that maybe Doyoung would lighten up a bit. This girl Sara was charming and polite, he wondered how Doyoung managed to even speak to her without her smacking him across the face after he said something wrong or offensive. Doyoung could come off a bit insensitive. 

It was never easy to see Doyoung act so detached. Yuta tried his hardest to make Doyoung feel welcome and loved. Yuta had even invited him over to his house for family dinners and Christmases. Yuta’s mother liked Doyoung. She felt that she could ‘save’ him and Doyoung appreciated it all. 

Doyoung was getting annoyed now, even though he knew he had no right to. Why was Yuta flirting with her? She didn’t like him like that. But, maybe she did. He saw the way she smiled at him. Doyoung stood up and walked over to Sara. He took her hand in his and made his way to the door. Leaving Yuta open mouthed and speechless in the flat. Sara was confused and had no idea where they were going. She was walking after him tugging on his hand for him to let go. Before she knew it they were down the stairs and by her flats door.

“What are you doing? You can’t just pull me like that!” She was outraged, after all she had done and he had just dragged her down the stairs like that. 

“If I didn’t make you leave then I would have kicked out Yuta and I couldn’t have done that.” Doyoung had no emotion on his face. He was so frustrating! She couldn’t figure him out at all. She thought he was warming up to her and now he just made no sense yet again. 

“What the hell does that mean? Isn’t he your friend? Aren’t we celebrating your birthday? Maybe if you weren’t so cold you’d know how to say thank you to him. Maybe you should take some tips from him on how to speak to people. He didn’t have to get you anything for your birthday.” She couldn’t look at him anymore and had opened the door to her flat and slammed the door shut in his face. 

Doyoung ran his hands through his hair and slammed a fist against the door frame. What was he doing? He didn’t like her. So what if Yuta flirted with her. Nevertheless, it never shook the feeling that Doyoung was becoming fond of the girl who lived in the flat below him. He wanted to figure her out. At least before she ran away from him permanently.


	5. Chapter 5

Well Doyoung now came to conclusion that he probably did like her. While looking into the smirking face of Yuta as he was still eating birthday cake, Doyoung had the sense to throttle him, but kept away. 

]“Why did you make her leave like that? It was just getting interesting between us. She’s really pretty and she actually knows how to hold a conversation.” Yuta was now sitting on the bar stool and looking at Doyoung with a smug expression. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” Doyoung replied. 

]But, it does matter and he did know why. He felt comfortable around her. He knew that would become a bad thing. His life was toxic and she would drown in it. He was still fascinated by her. She may have started off by “oweing” him but now it seems to be the opposite. She helped him a great deal. Now, thanks to her, Jeno was coming home. He would be reunited with his beloved brother. 

“You know why I made her leave. You know how it is Yuta. Don’t make me explain myself to you.”

]“Yes but why does it have to be like that? You think you don’t deserve happiness? Well you do! Sitting around sulking all day is not going to help your cause. She was a wonderful girl and from what you’ve said, she’s been helping you. You’re the biggest pain in the ass in Korea. So I don’t even know why she helped you.”

Yuta got ready to leave and put the dishes in the sink. He placed the cake in the fridge and walked over to where Doyoung was standing. Yuta placed a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder and said 

“That girl was years ago. The one who made you believe that you were a disaster. She was pathetic and she preyed on you and used your youth to her advantage. You aren’t a disaster.

You deserve to give yourself a chance just as much as Sara should give you one. Right now, you’ve probably made yourself look like a right dumbass. So go down to her and apologise.”

Yuta left then, after diving Doyoung a hug that he returned and closed the front door after him. The whole flat seemed empty and lifeless. As if no one even lived there. I guess it could have been exactly that. Doyoung put his hands through his hair and dragged himself downstairs to Sara’s flat a while after. Her name was lovely and he wondered what he meant and where it came from.

The door opened after two quick knocks and someone unfamiliar opened the door. She was dressed in her pyjamas clearly. Doyoung quickly averted his eyes and she closed the door part way so that only her face was visible. He realised that it was late and the dark sky could be seen outside through the window in the wall. They were probably sleeping. 

God, what a dumbass!

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I’m looking for Sara. Erm, is she- she is here right?” He kept looking at his shoes and the girl was probably laughing at him because he was sure he heard a giggle hidden behind a cough. 

Whatever, he thought. I am always respectful. 

The girl left and then turned up Sara. Her hair was down and for a moment he was struck by the simplicity of her look. She was beautiful and he needed to ask her this before he chickened out. 

“I acted like a prick before, I’m sorry about it. I was out of line and I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.”

She was listening to him intently. 

“Let me make it up to you. We can go out for dinner or something? Or maybe like a coffee if you like coffee.”

He mentally face palmed himself. He sounded like 15 year old teenager who had never asked out a girl before. 

She let out a small “Yes” before she chickened out too. Then told him to pick her up at 9 tomorrow and slammed the door in his face. She put her body against the front door and had a smile on her face. She totally hadn’t just spent the last hour seething at him for being a prick. She wanted to get to know him better. Plus...it was free dinner.

He found himself smiling. For the first time in a long time. He found himself really looking forward to what tomorrow night would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's intense and we get to learn more about Doyoung's background. It's not all bunny smiles.

All she wanted to do was leave school, get home and just take a nap. A cup of hot tea sounded heavenly. However, she was scheduled until 6pm and she still had a number of students books that she had to mark and grade. 

The marking was a bit harsher of these language students. They were the lazy older ones. Put into the class by parents who’d hoped that their kids could become successful. Believing that learning English would only help them expand their knowledge. All of that was true but when you had students that had zero motivation then there wasn’t much she could do. She much preferred the younger students who were eager to learn and asked lots of questions.

She let out a sigh and looked at the clock. Another half an hour to go. Then she could go home and relax... and get ready for her date. She was nervous for sure, Doyoung had this impenetrable aura around him. There was something dangerous in his eyes but she felt like it wasn’t something that he wanted. Something that dangerous was simply forced on him. He seemed like he was trying to make himself a better person but has failed so many times that now he had simply given up.

Wow. She was thinking way too deeply about a boy she had met for only a week. She wondered what she should wear. Where was he going to take her? She hoped nothing too intimate or private. A nice restaurant dinner. She saw that it was now 6pm and literally rushed herself out of the school. She never stayed in the school for too long but today just went away from her.

She quickly got home and found Anne in the kitchen. 

“Are you going out with that boy then?” Anne asked.

“Yes, but if I’m being honest I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Sara sighed and flopped onto the sofa face down. 

“But I’d like to get to know him more and isn’t he so beautiful, I feel like we did become fond of each other over the week I helped him. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself! It’s only him saying thank you!”

Sara took off from the sofa and marched into her room leaving Anne laughing but with a puzzled expression on herself. 

It’s only him saying thank you. Girl just chill out. 

It felt like Sara had just become unhinged over this date/thank you thing. But, she undressed and changed into a robe and walked out into the kitchen and began making her tea. She had nothing to do as dinner would be outside so she hadn’t needed to cook. Anne would simply have to fend herself. Sara usually did the cooking but she wasn’t so good at Korean dishes. 

She passed time by watching her favourite tv show of all time ‘Sense8’ (watch it, it’s epic). It quickly came time to get ready. She dressed in a pretty floral coloured dress that had short sleeves and she wore black shoes. Simple but really cute. She put her hair up and put some dangly earrings in. 

Oh god, did I over dress? It was definitely nice enough for a date. It’s night time and where else are you going to go other than a restaurant. 

Anne had retreated into her room and was probably sleeping now or talking on the phone. Sara walked back into the main living area and started fumbling inside the kitchen. She felt so out of sorts with herself. Why was she nervous?

There was a knock on the door and Sara’s head turned towards it. It was 9 o’clock exactly, how punctual. 

She walked over to the door and opened it. Doyoung looked like a vision. He looked like something out of a classic drama. His hand was against the door frame slightly leaning in and was looking down to his boot clad feet. They were black and had lace. He wore a white shirt with the top buttons undone and black trousers. He has his bangs up and his forehead was out. 

She almost felt like she couldn’t breathe because he was looking at her now. He looked her in the eyes first and then down to what she was wearing. He blushed slightly and then stood up straighter. Sara went to grab her bag with her keys and phone inside. She shut the door behind her and said hello to him.

“Sara. You look amazing. 

I also hope you don’t mind restaurant food? I didn’t know if you actually liked korean food or maybe wanted something different.” Doyoung never took his eyes off hers. Even though his eyes were on her and full of confidence, his voice still had a slight nervousness in it. Almost as if she would say no and cancel the entire thing. 

Damn he is really cute. So handsome too. Those eyes were piercing with that stare. That little sliver of skin revealed by the unbuttoned shirt made her feel flustered. His adam’s apple bobbed when he spoke. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles with all his teeth, it must be such a stunning view. #swoon 

Doyoung held out an arm to her and she looped her arm through. She felt comfortable with him. Plus he had initiated the touching first and she had no objections to that. 

People in England greeted each other with a hug and kiss and if you tried to do that in Korea it would probably be seen as inappropriate. Sara almost craved the closeness of someone and the openness of the British. 

***

They were now sat in a dainty little restaurant. It seemed like Doyoung loved his pizza and fries. It was such a pretty restaurant with gold and black interior and Doyoung looked like a posh CEO ordering pizza. She had to stifle a laugh. 

He started with light conversation and then started asking more personal things: about her job, flat, family and friends. They spoke about her for at least an hour and the restaurant had started to empty. When it came time to ask him about his family, he hesitated.

“My family is...well they’re complicated really. I have two siblings. An older sister and a younger brother you already know about. My parents got married super young because my mother was pregnant. She would have been shunned by her family if they found out she was going to have a baby out of wedlock. She convinced my father to marry her. He owns an entertainment industry and manages all these things that I couldn’t even begin to understand. He started losing his mind when I turned 6 and Jeno was only a baby. He got better once he got help after my mother’s insistence. Or so we thought. Turns out he was just really good at being fake.

I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. But, there’s something about you.”

Doyoung goes to hold Sara’s hand that was placed on the table next to her plate. Sara let him hold her and she squeezed his fingers in reassurance. She didn’t want him to stop, not when he was being so open with her. She wondered how long it had been since he’d spoken to someone so openly. He was just waiting to spill all this out from his heart.

“Even after we thought he had got better, he got abusive towards my mother. She never ever spoke to me about it and my older sister noticed things and tried to confront our father. But he was still so far gone. He barely recognised his own family and all the love in our family just faded away. 

We operated like robots: Mother would cook and clean, my sister and I would go to school and work and Jeno would just do whatever he wanted. Father just drank himself to madness and mother took the burden of his anger. 

Now? Well now my mothers dead. I don’t even know how, but can you die from shame? Sometimes I feel like I would when I look at my father. He loves his idol groups more than his own kids. We all moved out and left him. Now he lives with another wife and her kids. 

Us? My siblings and I? We drift from place to place, never belonging and never calling a place home for long. The apartment I live in is owned by my father. He seems to not want to have anything to do with us, but puts money in our accounts and helps finance Jeno’s travels. He buys buildings in our names so that we have something for ourselves. I just don’t understand him. 

At first we refused everything from him. Without our mother it was too difficult to live. We ended up on the streets and Jeno was only 7. We gave in to our father and now he seems to think that giving us money is what we wanted. 

He wants no quarrels with us. He doesn’t want us to disrupt his peaceful life with his young wife and kids. We don’t interrupt him and he doesn’t bother with us. It wasn’t always this bad. Christmas meals used to be my favourite thing in the world. Now it’s just a reminder of how dead my family is.”

There were tears steaming down her face, no doubt messing up her eye makeup. What a difficult life. For someone so young to carry so much on his shoulders. She could never have been strong enough like him and his siblings. In that moment she thanked God for giving her so much love in her life. She thanked God for her parents and siblings and for her easy life. 

She squeezed his hand and urged him to look at her. The entire time he spoke he had his head down and now she saw the tears in his eyes. That one lonesome tear slide down his cheek and she wiped it away. 

He was definitely a vision worth exploring. She decided that he wasn’t going anywhere without her. Christmas meals would become his favourite thing in the world again.


	7. Chapter 7

After the date had ended. Doyoung barely spoke and she saw the shame in his eyes. He felt like he had burdened her with all his emotions and maybe she would run away. But Sara knew she couldn’t possibly turn him away. Gosh what a life he led. How lonely he was. Sara knew about loneliness and wouldn’t have wished it on anyone.

”Do you regret telling me? What you told me over dinner?” She asked him in a quiet voice. Not wanting to interrupt his reverie. He was in deep thought and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to disturb him or not. Also not wanting him to accidentally walk into a lamppost or something. 

“I don’t regret it. I just surprised myself. Gosh I don’t know how long it has been since I was able to talk about it. I just dumped all this on you. That wasn’t fair. Please just forget it all , I don-“

Sara did want to interrupt him then. She tugged on his arm till he was facing her and got up right into his face and looked deep into his eyes. Her hands were shaking but she had them clasped together and told herself not to be a wuss. He stared down at her, their height difference evident now. He licked his lips and she found herself tracing the movement. But her eyes found his again and she brought both her hands around to cup his face.

His cheeks were flushed against the cold and his lips were pretty pink. He had his hands by his sides unsure of where they should go. In that moment he was certain that the only thing that mattered was the girl in front of him and the fact that he so very much, wanted to kiss her.

Her lips were moving and she was talking but he barely paid attention. He then heard her say gently that 

“You have nothing to be afraid of. If there’s something you want to talk about then talk to me. There may have been people who didn’t listen to you before. But I’m not those people and I wouldn’t turn you away. Do you understand me? Nothing you said today will make me see you as less than what you are, less than who you are.”

And then she kissed him. He was sure that there were butterflies in his stomach then. He never would have believed in his wildest dreams that all it would take was a kiss to truly undo him. He was already peeling back the layers that made him what he was. He was still unsure of who he was, but maybe this girl. This girl. This woman. The one he hugged tightly and kissed deeply. The one who tasted like fresh water in the blistering heat. Maybe she could help him find himself. 

***

Sara shut her front door and was unable to hide the grin off her face. Doyoung was worried that the things he told her would make her see him in a different way. He didn’t want her to think he was vulnerable. Which she wouldn’t had dared to have thought about. 

She plopped herself onto the sofa and took off her shoes. She surprised herself when she went in for the kiss. She wasn’t even supposed to do that. But he was so close. He was so fragile. In that moment it was like he was made of glass. The finest crack and he would have shattered. 

He kissed her back within seconds and that was all the reassurance she needed. She was glad that where they were standing was a quiet area and that it was dark. They walked home together and she couldn’t help but think that maybe she had taken the kiss too far.

]When she had the key in her lock and the door slightly opened, he grabbed her back and pushed her against the wall. Another breathtaking kiss and before she could even open her eyes, he was retreating upstairs to his apartment. His dark eyes on her while he climbed the stairs and she even heard his door open and close. She stood frozen for a minute before she went back into her flat. 

Now, thinking about the whole night while sat on the sofa. It was now midnight and she was glad that she didn’t have school tomorrow. She planned to just hang around and chill out. She retreated back into her bedroom and took a shower and went straight to bed.

The next morning she could not bothered to get out of bed. She could see the sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains. The duvets felt like heaven and she just wanted to lay in for hours. However, it was already 11 am and she couldn’t stay in bed longer than that. Then there was a knock at the door. Argh, who could that be so early in the morning. Probably the mailman or something. 

She got up and put a robe on before heading towards the front door. She opened it and it was Doyoung. He had on black pyjama bottoms and a white sleep shirt. He looked beautifully desheveled with cute slippers on his feet. There’s something about seeing him straight out of bed, how attractive.

“I’m sorry to wake you so early, but do you want to go out for coffee or breakfast?”

He probably hadn’t even taken a breath. He was nervous? But she found herself saying “of course” and telling him to come down in about 30 minutes while she got ready. He said okay and retreated upstairs. 

She was casual with jeans and black t-shirt with a side bag. She was waiting outside her door and he came down looking like a model. She had the strong urge to just photograph him. A dark blue silky shirt that floated on his frame when he moved. It was buttoned down a bit low and some of his chest was exposed. With dark blue jeans and white trainers. Again, he looked like a effortless model. 

One of her favourite features of him was his hair. His dark hair was low and framing his face in a elegant sort of way. She averted her eyes before he thought she was straight up staring at him. But he was looking at her too.

He had no idea what came over him that morning. But he woke up so energised and he knew it was because of her, her words and just her. He was ready to see her again and be in her company. He had thought he would drive her off like almost everyone in his life. He was even wanting her to meet Jeno. That was no light thought.

They walked to a cafe a few streets down and it was about awkward. Mainly because they didn’t know what to say to each other. But it was a more pleasant silence. They arrived at the cafe and went upstairs after ordering.

Their drinks had come and the atmosphere had already intensified. “Doyoung” she said. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

It was like she read the expression on his face. Was he really that transparent? He took a deep breath and began to tell her what happened after their date.

“My dad, he called me last night after our date. He what’s to meet to talk about my sister. I have no idea why. He says there is something seriously wrong and that I should go to his workplace and see him. But, he has lied about horrible things before and I don’t even know what to believe. Plus, she barely even talks to me now as well. Ever since she got with her new husband, a wedding I didn’t even know about.” He made a deep exhale and ran his hands through his hair.

“I thought that you and your sister were on good terms? Do you not speak?”

Another deep sigh from him. “We do talk but not as much as before. I barely know what’s going on with her. Jeno really looks up to her and he loves her so much. I don’t even think he told her about the arrest.”

I think you should go to see your father. It could be something serious or maybe not but don’t take the risk.” Sara told him and he refused to meet her eyes. Doyoung was just so frustrated with himself.

”Would you come with me?” Doyoung asked. She felt her heart race at such a request. But, who could say no to those pretty eyes when he looked at her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what his dickhead dad wants


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has topics of a darker nature predomitelty towards the end. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this. I don’t think it’s graphic at all but some may not like it. So don’t read it then.

”Of course I’ll go with you Doyoung. Are you sure that would be okay with your father? He doesn’t seem like the most welcoming of people.”

Doyoung seemed nervous but he quickly shook his head and told her that it would be fine. He made a point to say that even if it was a problem then he would leave then and there with her, not giving his father a chance to talk about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

Doyoung’s phone began to ring and he went off outside the cafe while she drank her earl grey tea. He was gone for about five minutes when he came back. He finished off his coffee and held her hand.

”My dad called again. We should probably head to his building, it’s maybe a ten or fifteen minute walk to his building. I’ll even show you around if I’m allowed. You might see someone famous faces.” Sara laughed at this. She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or if he actually could give her a tour. She would love that, she’d never even been near an entertainment building that produced amazingly talented idols and trainees. 

]Doyoung paid for the bill like the gentleman he was and they left and began to walk down. When they arrived at the building Sara was in awe. It was huge and predominately made of Glass. A tall structure that assured her there were many floors and offices. It was called “Noir Entertainment” and the name was put above the double door entrance in huge black cursive letters. It looked elegant as well as impressive. Doyoung’s father owned this? It was so impressive and she started to feel a bit nervous.

Doyoung seemed to be good at sensing when she needed some reassurance. He held her hand again and squeezed it, showing her there was nothing to be afraid of. He looked at her with his sparkling eyes.

”Come on” he said. He led her to the entrance and took out a card or a fob with his ID on it. When you walked in you were greeted by a huge marble counter that had a pretty receptionist behind it. She was probably her age and beautiful. She smiled knowingly at Doyoung and buzzed something on her desk. The doors behind her desk opened and we walked around the desk to go in. Sara was confused because they used some other form of entrance to get into the heart of the building but she assumed this was more for personal use. 

People probably used the other doors she saw. Doyoung took her straight to an elevator that could only be used by the fob he had. They entered and the air was simmering. Not with the heat or anything but being confined in such a close place with him so close. 

Doyoung came closer to her and she felt herself taking a step back ultimately coming against the elevator wall. She didn’t dare look him in the eye and stared towards the hard chest in front of her. She could feel her cheeks getting flushed and she started getting nervous a bit. She had no idea why. Doyoung put his hands on the sides of her face and made her look up.

Before she could even look into them chocolate warm eyes, he was kissing her. She kissed back straight away and it was lovely. It was heated and it’s like he was saying “hello gorgeous” with his lips. She found the courage to put her hands around his neck and brought him even closer. He hugged her around her waist tightly and then pulled away. He put his forehead against hers. With another kiss to her forehead he pulled her hand and she then realised that the elevator doors had opened.

She felt a bit flustered from the attention of Doyoung. But having realised that he needed the assurance that she was here for him, he felt comfortable in kissing her. They walked into a room and were greeted by the hugest room she’d ever been in. It was the entire floor and it was literally one room. 

One side of the walls were lined with awards, trophies, certificates, albums and so much more. The other wall had pictures and a few screens showing different floors of the building and some training rooms she assumed. CCTV cameras were really important so she understood that. There were sofas and chairs and pretty decent sized table. A mini bar and even a small kitchen. But the most impressive thing in the room; was the man sitting behind the desk.

Doyoung walked before me and I had unconsciously let go of his hand. He walked up towards the counter and sat down in the chair in front of his father and his desk. Doyoung turned around to look at Sara and he nodded his head towards the other seat, telling her to sit down. She did. 

”Whose this?” His father asked while looking at Sara. She didn’t allow herself to be intimidated by him.

”Why have your brought a foreigner here?” That was a slap to the face. She started to feel more uncomfortable now. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

”Her name is Sara and she isn’t just some foreigner. What did you want to talk about?”

His father took a deep breath and got up from his chair. Doyoung had some of his features, they had the same face shape and nose. Thank god Doyoung didn’t inherit his crappy personality. 

”Are you sure you want to discuss this in front of your friend? It is a private matter Doyoung.” His father spoke in a low tone while standing next to Doyoung’s chair but something was different. He spoke more softly. Doyoung told him yes and then his father told us something indescribable.

Doyoung’s sister had been kidnapped and held for ransom. 

***

]“What the bloody hell are you talking about? Why would someone kidnap her?” Doyoung was furious and now standing up getting right into his fathers face. Sara was shocked to see him like this but immediately tried to make him calm down. 

His father went to his desk and rummaged through some papers until he found a photograph. He was hesitant in showing Doyoung. But once Doyoung had shown it, the colour had left his cheeks and he was a eerie pale colour. 

”Doyoung what is it? Are you okay?”. No he wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay at all. He handed her the picture while staring off into space. Even his father was staring out of the top to ceiling windows. Sara looked at the picture. It was of a girl, gagged and bound. Sweat covered her skin and her clothes were covered in filth and dirt. Sara saw her face and the girl looked petrified. The girl was on the ground and there was a man standing next to her. He was holding a machine rifle.

”They said they want 2 million American dollars. Or they hurt her even worse or kill her. I can easily give them the money. But once I do, I can’t guarantee that they will return her to us safe and sound.” Doyoung’s father spoke. He was hurting from this too. Although his cold demeanour was evident. Seeing his daughter hurt and in danger clearly awoke his paternal instincts for her.

Doyoung remained frozen. He couldn’t think or speak. He couldn’t even hear. He was shaken up. Never before had he seen an image so disturbing especially of someone he was related to and who he loved. The next to head would be pulled unless that ransom was paid. 

But the people that had her. Were the Scarlett Serpents. A notorious gang that stole the innocent girls of Korea off the streets and made them do horrible things. Doyoung recognised their emblem on the shirt of the man in the photograph who held the gun. It seems his father did to. There were only a few options, but who knows what the wrong decision could lead to.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Johnny one-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains scents of a darker nature. The writing is done to evoke images and feelings so please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this.
> 
> Read on to see how Johnny plays into the story. I will be doing bonus chapters like this but having them centred on different members but ultimately linking it to Doyoung and his story; the main plot.

He didn’t want to do it. He knew that once it happened there was no going back. It would stay on his conscious for a long time, maybe forever. The gang he was in was no joke. Notorious for the stunts they pulled and no remorse when casualties piled up. That was his life and he was the one who got himself into this mess. 

***

Johnny stared blankly at the scene unravelling in front of him. The girl was filthy and her clothes mere rags at this point. But they covered her body and gave her some semblance of dignity. She was just another casualty in this long game with her family. Her hair stuck to her face and neck with the sweat that coated her body, allowing the grime to stick to her even more. 

The cell was disgusting and no place for a lady. The rusted metal bars were rotted in places but would never give even if you tied rope to it and pulled it with a bulldozer. There was streaks of blood scattered across the walls and on the ground. Johnny tried to not think of the last person he tortured in here. The girl was sat on the floor with her knees close to her body. It was just them in the cell.

Johnny took a whiff of his cigarette and made a show to blow the smoke over her head. She pulled back in disgust, silent tears streaming down her face. 

”Do you know why you’re here?” Johnny asked in a monotone voice, his korean sounding harsher, just the way he wanted. Careful not to leak any of his emotions out. In this cell and in this building and around these people: he wasn’t Johnny. But some other creature. The girl shook her head. She was afraid.

”You’re here because your innocent. You know you are. There isn’t anything you’ve done wrong. Except being born into the wrong family.” Johnny was stood on the other side of the cell, his voice echoing off the walls in the small room. He walked closer to the girl, who never moved an inch. He crouched down to her height as she was crumpled against the filthy ground. 

”Your father is a very bad man. He knows it, I know it and so do you. But, we’re counting that he’s got some paternal instinct towards you and will just give us what we want. Then we’ll let you go and you can run along and go back to your life.” The girl wasn’t convinced and of course she just stared blankly at him even more. It was starting to infuriate Johnny. 

]”Look sweetheart, I personally don’t want to hurt you. There are some sick men in this gang that wouldn’t mind doing it for me. All I want is for your father to give me what I want and you can leave here. We’ve already sent him multiple messages and letters and threats telling him exactly what we want and how we want it. The only problem is...it’s been three days and he hasn’t done anything yet.” Johnny got up off his knees and continued to walk around the cell. It smelled horrid in here. But, then the girl spoke.

”He doesn’t even care about me, he barely knows me.” Her voice was cracked and it pained her to speak. Her dry lips made it even harder, blood coating them. But what she said was true. Her father didn’t care about her or Doyoung or Jeno; her siblings. Only about his new wife and their children. 

”Why wouldn’t he care about you, you’re his eldest child, his only daughter.” Johnny was puzzled now. Had someone done the wrong research and gotten the wrong girl or something. There would be hell to pay if this girl wasn’t the right one.

”I know who you want. He won’t give it to you. Or maybe he will. But not out of interest or care for me. If you threaten his building or his idol groups or something then he’d probably listen. You could keep me down here for another two years and it probably wouldn’t faze him. He would just forget.”

She made no eye contact and stared at the wall in front of her. The most she spoke in the days she’d been couped up here. If she had said something sooner he could have let her go. But he couldn’t now. She’d seen his face and many others in the gang. She would have outed them. 

He took a deep breath and signed and swore under his breath. He could only hide her for now until he was certain she wouldn’t say anything. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to his boss explaining the situation. When his phone pinged and there was a reply, it was two simple words. Johnny was making a foolish decision to let her out of the cell, going against orders.

”Get up and follow me.” He told her with venom in his voice. She could barely stand, having not stretched her legs in a long time but managed to walk behind him as he unlocked the door to the cell. It was around midnight and there was no one around. He took her to the elevator as they went up to the empty rooms of the building. He took her into one of the empty rooms that had no windows. 

”I’ll come back for you tomorrow morning. There’s nothing in here you can use as a weapon. There’s food in the mini fridge not much but enough for you. There’s hot water so have a shower and there should be some clothes in the drawers. Get dressed and go to bed.” She walked into the room and it resembled a prison. She wasn’t sure what was going on. But hot water and food was all she heard. 

”If you even think about running away or trying some stupid shit. I’ll know about it and you’ll see that being locked in the basement was a better idea.” Johnny told her this to scare her. He left her in the room and locked the door from the outside. He stood there for a few minutes until he heard the water running and then walked to the room a few doors down and went to bed. 

***

The days in that cell had darkened her mind. The darkness of the room seeping into her mind and creating monsters and shadows that started to eat away at her brain. The things that go bump in the night were too real. The tall intimidating man was the only one she had seen and spoken to when she was in the cell for almost four days. 

When they captured her she was getting home from work, walking to her apartment. When she unlocked the door they were waiting for her. She was petrified. They put cable ties around her wrists and put chloroform on her mouth and carried her unconscious body to the car. Next thing she knew she was in the cell. She was almost sure they forgot about her but remembered to feed her once a day.

That man that was questioning her in the cell. He had a cold, icy beauty. His dark eyes were framed by dark lashes and thick eyebrows. His lips were pouty as they spewed hate and he wore all black. He didn’t look like your typically skin head who were in gangs around these parts. He had a full head of hair and looked like he could have been a business man himself.

Being in that cell and never talking; she almost lost her mind. The only thing she had in there with her; was her name. That was powerful enough. She repeated to herself daily: “my names Soyeon, my names Soyeon, my names Soyeon...” Until she was too exhausted to carry on.

Soyeon felt minuscule and utterly used. Broken but torn apart. As soon as the man had left her she stripped and went into the shower. She didn’t care if there were cameras, she was filthy and wanted a good cry in the shower. The water scorched her skin but she felt renewed and some power started to seep back into her blood. She got out after a full hour and put the clothes on that she had found. Men’s pyjamas but they were soft and she welcomed them. She ate everything in the fridge and fell asleep on the cold bed. When she woke up the next morning there was no sense of life in the building. She was all alone.

***

Johnny couldn’t bring himself to kill her. He knew it protocol. He knew he had. He had his goddamn orders. There would be consequences if he didn’t. Questions asked and punishments given. But he realised she truly was innocent, after doing some late night research he found out that the bastard she called father had another family entirely. She was just a casualty in the game.

He stood outside her room. A gun loaded in hand. It was a silencer. No mess and no noise. No one would be the wiser. “Kill her” His boss had told him, what the text message had said. Johnny struggled with himself. He had to let the monster in him take over. Or he wouldn’t be able to hurt her. He was supposed to kill her in the cell. But the girl was miserable and petrified, he had some pity on her and wanted to give her some comfort before he killed her. How truly fucked up he was. Too late to fix him now.

Johnny took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened the lock on the door and went in.

***

Johnny looked down to the body in front of him. He couldn’t feel sorry or pity for her. He had to get rid of the body. Or it would be his body with a bullet through the head. He couldn’t help the tear that slide down his face. She was just a girl. Unloved like him. And he had killed her. 

He thought about the day that someone would come to kill him. And about how he would let them. About how he would welcome death with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a soft knock at Doyoung’s door. It was faint against the sound of his television and Doyoung went up to the front door and opened it. There was no one there. He looked side to side down the hallway but it was empty. He walked out of the flat and went down the hall way on either side of his door just to check if anyone was sneaking about. He heard a rustle behind him and turned around as fast as he could.

Doyoung stopped dead in his tracks. A man stood there. A mask obscuring the bottom half of his face. His brown hair styled perfectly and swept up. He wore all black with a leather jacket. He looked the part of a serial killer. That’s when Doyoung noticed the symbol on his jacket. Doyoung took a breath and calmed himself down. He couldn’t refrain from balling his hands into fists. The gap between Doyoung and the Serpent was a good 4 metres long. 

”You know who I am?”The Serpent spoke.  
”I know what you are.” Doyoung showed no fear. He wouldn’t cower down to a serpent. He would find out where his sister was and he would bring her back safe. 

The Serpent removed his mask and showed his face to Doyoung. A handsome man no doubt but Doyoung was too preoccupied thinking about ways he would destroy that handsome face. “My names Johnny and there’s something you need to know.” The serpent spoke in a tone with no emotion. It was hard to tell whether he was going to Doyoung something serious or not.

”In your car downstairs in the parking lot, you’ll find a bag in the trunk. Don’t open it. Give it to your father and tell him to give us what we want. Or I’ll send him some more bags...with more things inside for him to find. You might be confused. But this is your fathers fault. Anything that happens....blame him. But, I assume that you’re already an expert at that.” 

Johnny put his mask back on and in the waistband of his jeans Doyoung could see the flash of a gun. He started to think the worse. Johnny left as quietly as he arrived. Gone through the window of a third story building. Doyoung was too frazzled to process what just happened.

He raced back inside his flat and grabbed his car keys and ran down to the parking lot. It was dark out, almost midnight now. Doyoung came to the boot of his car and opened it. There was a black bag and a letter taped to the front of it. Doyoung opened the bag as carefully as he could. The smell of blood hit him instantly. He gagged against the stench and felt his throat and nose clog up. He peered down into the bag. A dead rat. Doyoung zipped it back up again.

There are some seriously sick people in this world.

He tore the letter off the bag and read it. It made no sense to him. But, he knew that his father would know what it meant. Doyoung got in the car and started the car, the headlights came on and he couldn’t help but look up towards Sara’s flat. The room that was hers and the blinds were open and there was a small light coming through. Probably from a lamp. He wanted to tell her about this. But, she was probably sleeping and wouldn’t have wanted to be disturbed. With one more glance towards her window. He drove down to his fathers mansion.

The drive there was fast due to there being hardly any traffic. His car came to the black gates that required a code to open and enter the driveway of the mansion. Doyoung entered the code and hit the button that would alert his father that he was here. The light on the button stayed red until a few seconds later when it turned green. His father was awake. The gates opened and Doyoung drove in and parked up. He went to the front doors and waited; bag and note in hand. The smell of the dead rat still lingered in his nostrils but as long as he wasn’t near the bag when his father opened it. He probably wouldn’t vomit all over the floor.

What could a dead rat possibly mean. 

The double doors gleamed in the moonlight and the gold features stared Doyoung in the face. But then the doors opened and he was quickly ushered inside by his father. His father said nothing and directed him straight to the study and locked the door after him when they were both inside.

]”What is it? What do you need that you had to come at 1am in the morning!” Doyoung’s father then noticed the bag in Doyoung’s hand and the letter stuck on it. He returned his gaze to Doyoung’s and asked “who gave that to you?”

”Someone called Johnny. He left it in my boot and there’s a dead rat inside. But he said you would know what it meant and the note too. I can’t read it, it’s written in some other language that’s not Korean or English.” Doyoung placed the bag on the desk and moved to the side. He watched as his father hesitated towards the note. He looked like he was scared of something. Doyoung had never seen his father like that.

His father hesitated at first but then ripped the note off the bag and read it. His face dropped and the the note fell silently onto the expensive Italian rug. 

”What is it? Father? What did the note say?” Doyoung walked a bit closer to his father but still kept his distance. His father looked at him and told him that it’s written in Latin.

”It says that your sister is dead.”

Everything went still. 

The breath in Doyoung’s lungs dissapeared. 

The atmosphere dropped. The hole in Doyoung’s heart grew bigger. 

”No. WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S DEAD?” Doyoung lost control, he grabbed his father by the neck and slammed him against the wall. His father did not struggle.

”ALL HER LIFE SHES BEEN TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! For you to see her as your daughter and now she’s dead, because of you.” 

Doyoung was screaming at his father, spit flying from his mouth but by the end he had nothing left in him. His voice grew into mere whispers. His father stood still, taking every word from Doyoung. In a few minutes, his fathers face seemed to have aged another 20 years. His father had nothing to say. Doyoung looked down and walked away from his father. Shame filled him, he had never lost control like that and he had never raised his voice to his father. But he was too angry and upset to think rationally.

”Tell me who Johnny is? What do the serpents want with you? What do you have that they want?” Doyoung looked at his father, but was shaken by what he saw. There were tears falling from his eyes, silent ones. They glistened against his skin and fell to the floor silently. Doyoung refused to feel sorry for him. 

”I said tell me father.” Doyoung said again but I’m a much softer tone.His father sat down on one of the armchairs and told Doyoung everything. Doyoung couldn’t process what he was just told. His poor beloved mother...

His father reached out for him and wrapped his arms around Doyoung and held him tightly. Doyoung let him. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to feel the embrace of his father. He didn’t tear himself away for a long time. He understood now. And he would make it right. He buried his head into his fathers shoulder and together they both weeped for their broken family. 

***

Ha-eun watched them silently from the screen. The camera displayed the study and the people inside. She only wanted to see whether it was father downstairs when she awoke at the sudden noise of the front door being opened and closed. All the bedrooms had access to the cameras on the first floor. To keep them safe. She recognised her step-brother Doyoung but she was shocked to see them hugging. She thought their relationship was strained. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw them let go of each other and proceed to hold hands and talk.

She turned off the screen and turned around to get back into bed. There was a figure sitting on her bed, before she could scream. The smell of chloroform filled her senses and she fell into the darkness and was silently taken away from the mansion.


End file.
